Revenge
by forestfae09
Summary: Dr. Denman is back but she is not after the girls, she has found a new target, and everything is about to change for Zane Benette
1. Chapter 1

When he woke , he was lying on a hard rocky floor. His hands and legs were bound tightly, and his whole body felt heavy and bruised. He couldn't seem to think straight. His mind wasn't working, he felt slow and groggy. His eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, but his vision was still hazy. "Ah so you're awake" he tried to turn his head towards the vaguely familiar voice. The women knelt down beside him. "Hello Zane, surprised to see me?" He stared at her, he tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. "De-Denman..." he said trying to glare at her. She smirked "The one and only" Zane coughed. "What do you want... The girls-" Her smile faltered for a second. "The girls lost their powers? Yes, Zane I'm very aware of that. Because they got away, with your help. But I'm not after the girls this time Zane Benette." The look she gave him sent a spark of fear straight through him. She stood up and walked a few steps away from him. "If you haven't noticed yet we are in the cave on Mako Island. This is where the girls lost their powers, which means it must be connected in some way." She turned back to him and smiled. "It took me awhile to realize what could have possibly caused what I saw. I pictured it all. The pool, the girls, the moon.." She walked over and knelt in front of him again. "So I thought of a theory, but I needed someone to test it on. So I thought Why not use the person who messed it all up for me last time?" Her smile hardened "So I had you drugged, tied, and brought here. And guess what tonight is Zane? Guess what happens." As if it had been perfectly orchestrated the moon began to rise and light filled the cave. "No" Zane whispered. His mind was still slow from whatever she had injected him with and it was only now that it all fell into place. He started to struggle, to get out of his bonds. two men rushed forward and held him down while Denman pushed a needle into his neck. The heavy feeling he had had earlier came over him again, but it was stronger. His arms and legs went limp and he stopped struggling. He could barely move. "Untie him!" The two men quickly removed the ropes around his wrists and legs while he glared at Denman. "Well Zane, I think it's time for a swim." His heart was racing, and he could do nothing to stop what was happening. All he could do was take a deap breath before he was pushed into the water


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

OK, so I realize that I forgot to put a disclaimer at the begining of the story so I apoligize! I do NOT own H2O or any of the characters.

Also I would like to thank you guys for the reviews! Seeing your comments, good or bad, encourage me to continue writing. I will work more on my spacing! (Thanks for bringing that to my attention!) I will work on updating my stories regularly, but I am currently a student preparing for my final exams! Thank you so much! Please Review!

He hit the water hard and it started to bubble around him. The moon shone bright overhead and silver droplets of water drifted towards the sky, each carrying a small piece of his humanity.

The moon passed, the cave darkened, and his head slipped below the surface. He panicked. He couldn't move, couldn't swim, and he needed air. He couldn't help the breath he took, his lungs burned, searching for air, but only taking in water. Black spots covered his vision.

He heard a splash and felt as someone dragged him towards the surface. His head broke the water and he gasped, choking and coughing out the water he had swallowed. He still couldn't seem to breathe.

Denman and her other henchman helped lift him out of the water. And that was the last thing he saw before the world went black.

...

When he woke up, he was laying on a hard cot in a small white room. The walls were white, the floor was white, even the cieling was white.

'Great, all I need now is a straight jacket' He thought. He sat up and stretched. 'I have to get out of here.'

He walked over to the door and found it locked. He had known that it would be locked, but he had an unrealistic hope that he would get lucky.

He heard voices approaching and he pressed his back against the wall beside the door. He heard a click as the door unlocked, and the moment it opened he sprinted out, pushing past the two men trying to enter.

"Hey get back here" The two men were big, Zane knew if they caught him he would likely not be able to get away. "Call for backup" One of them shouted.

He had no idea where he was going. He just ran blindly trying to find an exit. He glanced back over his shoulder. The two men were getting closer. He turned abruptly down a hallway on his left and ran straight into Dr. Linda Denman herself.

He had knocked them both down, and he desperatly tried to untangle himself from her. He jumped up but before he could run big muscled arms wraped around his neck holding him in place.

He struggled trying to break free. He didn't notice the open water bottle that was laying a few feet away from them, or the drops of water running down his arm. He also didn't realize that it had nearly been ten seconds and now he only had three seconds left.

two seconds..

One.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it was better than the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha!  
So here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please review! Love you guys!  
... ... ... ...

He had been here for almost a week. The only problem was he didn't know where here was exactly. Ok he lied. That definently wasn't his only problem. His biggest problem might have something to do with the giant fin that had taken the place of his legs, or the fact that he was Denman's lab rat. He sighed.

He couldn't deny that he was scared. He was, extremely so. He didn't know what the woman planned to do with him. When would she present him to the public or have him dissected? He didn't know.

'At least it's not Rikki'

He shivered at the thought of any of the girls going through what he was.

He sat in the room they had put him in. He had tried to escape too many times for his captor's liking. To prevent any more escapes they had placed what resembled a kiddie pool in the corner of the room and sprayed the rest of the floor with water.

He was barefoot, meaning he couldn't even make it to the door without sprouting a tail.

The tests they had made him do weren't that horrible he supposed But he had no doubt they would get worse. He had heard a rumor that they might put him in a tank with a shark to see if it would harm him.

So far it had been things such as locking him in a tank to see how long he could hold his breath or putting him into freezing cold water.

He shivered at the memory. He had started getting frostbite and had actually passed out from the frigid temperature.

He knew Denman took pleasure not only in the research and information she was obtaining but also from just torturing him, and that frightened him the most. But now it was night and he doubted that many people were left in the lab.

He Yawned. He was tired. he laid down uncomfortably trying to stay on his little patch of dry ground and before long he fell into a fitful sleep.

...

He woke up with a start an stared around the room with blurry eyes. He thought he had hers something. A light tapping caught his attention. Footsteps.

Some one was walking down the hall, getting closer. He saw the door handle move and heard a click as it was unlocked and the door swung open.

The man who walked through the door was tall and had shaggy blonde hair. He looked cautiously at Zane. Zane stared at him.

"Lewis?"

...

He rubbed his eyes, still blurry with sleep and glanced back up at him.

"Lewis? What are you doing here"

He sighed "what do you think I'm doing here? Running a marathon?"

Zane stood up and ran a hand through his hair trying to think.

"No, but how did you even get in?"

Lewis shook his head

"No time, we have to leave before someone finds us."

He walked over and tried to pull Zane who stayed rooted to the spot.

"Come on Zane we have to go! Snap out of it!"

He looked down

"I can't." He took a deep breath before continuing uncertainly. "The floor's wet, so I-I can't."

He trailed off and comprehension suddenly showed on Lewis' face.

"Besides how do you expect to get me out of here Lewis? She will still come after me as long as- as long as I'm still.. Still.. Still a merman" he muttered.

Lewis took something out of his bag

"Not if she thinks you're normal again! Here put this on."

He handed Zane a small canister that looked like hairspray. He looked at it.

"What is this supposed to be?"

Lewis grinned.

"It will repel water.. It makes it so you won't..er... Transform when you touch water, only for a short period of time though. I made it for the girls but they reacted to it.

Zane eyed the can wearily.

"Reacted how?"

"Nothing too serious, remember that dance when the girls got all red?"

Zane's eyes widened.

"That was this stuff?"

"Yeah. Spray up!"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!  
Tis the lovely week of finals my friends! Meaning that you spend 3hours in whatever period has testing.. I only have 2 finals so I've had some time on my hands! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I would really appreciate more reviews.. I would love feedback! Thanks!  
... ... ... ... ...

Zane followed Lewis down the hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. The floor was cold tile under his bare feet as they walked.

He stopped suddenly grabbing Lewis' arm and pulling him back. The other boy looked at him puzzled

"What?" He asked.

"Shhh.. There's a guard, if we stay here he'll see us" he whispered hurriedly.

"Really? Good?"

Lewis started to move forward standing up and walking straight towards the guard.

"Hey!" He called

"Lewis?! Shhhhh! What are you doing?! "

The guard spotted them and started to run towards them Lewis doubled back and grabbed Zane's arm pulling him down a different hallway.

"What did you do that for" he asked between breaths.

An alarm sounded echoing through the building. 'Just great'Zane thought.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart! That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

Lewis panted. "Denman won't let you go as long as she thinks she can use you. This way she will think you're normal and not come after you again."

'Ok so he is smart after all.' He thought to himself.

Zane coughed and stopped to catch his breath.

"You can't stop yet!" Lewis told him

Zane panted. "You try being a lab rat for a week and see how much you feel like running!"

Lewis tried pulling Zane but they were already surrounded by three burly guards.

Lewis struggled as one grabbed him pulling his arms behind his back, while another one grabbed Zane and held him still while the other poured water over his head.

He froze waiting for the tingly sensation he felt when he transformed. But nothing happened.

Light footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"You've caught him good. Trying to escape again Zane? And Lewis! What on earth are you Doing here!"

She only looked mildly surprised to see him. She smirked.

"Looking for a job as my assistant again? I'm doing some very interesting work you know, and-"

She cut off as she glanced over at Zane still being restrained by the guard with his hair dripping onto the floor.

"Why is he wet?where is his tail?why isn't he a merman?" She sputtered

Lewis interrupted her.

"It's only temporary Denman."

He thought fast.

"When Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, gave up their powers they gave back everything. The moon pool has slowly Lost power since. By the next few days it will be nothing more than a dormant volcano."

She looked like she was in shock.

"Leave it Linda. It's over."

Zane struggled against the man holding him.

"Let them go, there's no point." She said as she turned and exited the hall.

... ... ... ... ...

Hi thanks hope you enjoyed it please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue! Anyway here we go!  
... ... ... ... ... ...

Zane collapsed into the passenger seat of Lewis's car.

"I can't believe it worked." He said.

" I mean She just let us go.."

Lewis laughed as he pulled out onto the road.

"It's cause I'm a genius. Oh and she doesn't have any information or test results to reveal to the world."

Zane's eyes widened, he hadn't even thought about that.

"How did you manage it?"

Lewis smirked

"Let's just say there was a fire in her office and it was too late before anyone could put it out. Oh yeah!"

He reached down and grabbed something from the pocket of his cargo shorts and handed it over to Zane.

"It's your wallet, I managed to get it out of her desk before I started the fire."

"Thanks for coming for me.. I'm glad you figured it out."

Lewis nodded

"Yeah. No problem."

"Oh and Lewis?"

Lewis glanced at him

"What?" He asked

"Don't tell the girls"

Lewis sighed

"You know they could help you right?"

Zane shook his head

"Probably, but I'm not ready for them to know.. Besides, they would think it was their fault.. I can't put that on them. "

Lewis sighed

"I won't tell them, don't worry. But you know they'll find out eventually right?"

Zane sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah... I'm just not there yet.. I mean I never thought that this could happen, and so far it's only brought bad luck."

They pulled into Zane's empty driveway. His dad was still on a business trip and wouldn't be home for at least another week or so.

Zane sighed. At least that meant his father hadn't noticed his absence.

"Will you be alright mate?"

Lewis looked at him with concern.

"Yeah ill be fine.." Zane replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Lewis."

Zane walked inside and changed before falling asleep on his unmade bed.

... ... ... ...  
Hope you enjoy please review!


End file.
